The invention relates to a device and method of extracting one or more samples of molten steel or other types of metal from a stream from the bottom of a ladle. A recognized fact is that the pouring of molten steels or other materials from the bottom of a ladle into the type of cavity or container which it will form; is momentarily exposed to the atmospere causing a minute but indeterminable amount of contamination from the air. This effects the composition of the steel or other molten metals but is theorized to occur only at the skin or periphery of the molten stream. The stream in effect becomes a column extending from the bottom of a ladle to the top of the point where it begins to become a part of the casting. The teeming in the steel industry may form an ingot, or the metal may be caused to flow into another ladle, a tundish or some other receptacle. Evidence suggests that the techniques used in the steel industry may be applied to other metal industries. The recognition of this contamination makes it desirable to shorten this column length to the minimum giving it as little exposure to the atmosphere as possible. Because of this factor it is believed that the subject invention offers a setup whereby a sample can be more satisfactorily obtained than by other types of devices that have been utilized. It has been observed that by immersing other stream sampling devices directly into the molten column it is difficult to determine the intersection of the tip of the sampling device into the column, whereas crossing the stream laterally by employing a unique connector or holder carried by a lance, staff or wand, affords a clear view of the sampling device and its tangential penetration of the column of steel or other metal. The connector or holder and/or lance facilitates the opportunity of tilting the device at a sharper angle to the stream or molten metal column. Essentially the device can laterally cross the molten metal column from either the right or left, cocking the sampling device to encourage the metal to momentarily penetrate an aperture or entrance provided in a tubulor means constituting a component of the device. The cavity which receives the molten metal substantially freezes it to provide a sample or samples generally similar to those obtained by an immersion type of devices disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,214 dated Jan. 5, 1971.
A feature of my invention is the recognition that by supporting a glass tubular means leading into the mold with steel, cardboard or some other rigidizing reenforcing or supporting material I avoid the use of the traditional expensive quartz type tubing which many have felt was required to afford the necessary thermal and shock resistance known to emanate from the molten stream or molten column from the ladle, tundish or other source. By supporting a Pyrex glass tubular means with a suitable rigidizing material the shock resistance of the glass is buttressed for the infinitesimal second required to permit entrance of the required amount of metal to fill the vented cavity or receiving means provided for it. In previous patents that I have received directed to immersion molten metal samplers, the principle of a vented mold has been established as has the use of Pyrex glass tubing through which the metal flows into the mold cavity.
The presentation of the sampling device laterally cocked upwards at an angle presents a sufficient entrance or orifice to allow a flow of the metal into the receiving means. The venting provided in the device allows for immediate evacuation of residual air as well as providing the chill to freeze the molten sample. The holder or connector allows a presentation of the sampling device at any desired angle with reference to the longitudinal axis of the lance or staff as well as at any desired angle with reference to the flow of the stream or column of metal and may be considered to be a light weight clamp which if tubular can be mounted on a steel, aluminum or other light weight rigid column such as a staff, lance or wand as alluded to above. It is reasonably obvious that the presentation of a dark object such as the sampling device to the radiance emanating from the molten metal stream or column is more discernible when done laterally. The principle of presenting the sampling snout or entrance to the stream or column of molten metal is as simple as presenting it to a stream of water emanating from a faucet. The liquid must follow the path into which it is invited. A filling or sample is a simple matter of immersing the entrance or snout of the device far enough into the molten column or stream to avoid the possible contamination at the periphery of the molten column or stream as it is momentarily exposed to the atmosphere.
The minimal weight of the sampling device disclosed, coupled with a light weight presentation to the column or stream requires no additional paraphernalia to support its presentation to the stream or column. Grades of steel which must be deoxidized can be accommodated by providing adequate percentages of aluminum or other types of deoxidizing material which may be located where desired such as in the glass tubular means leading to the chamber of the device. The device may also be provided with an exit or venting tube or tubes of glass emanating snorkel-like from the chamber end opposite to that of the entrance.
With the foregoing in mind, an important object of the subject invention is to provide a device comprising wall structure forming what may be referred to as a chamber, receiving means, or cavity, tubular means communicating with an extending from said chamber and having an outer extremity provided with an entrance through which liquid may be caused to flow into said chamber, and means for supporting at least a portion of said outer extremity against possible damage when inserted into a supply of liquid, as well as afford protection therefor during packaging and shipment. The tubular means is preferably constructed from Pyrex or some other suitable relatively inexpensive material as compared to quartz tubing, the cost of which is appreciably higher than Pyrex. By utilizing a less expensive tubular means and providing means for reenforcing the same, the overall costs with respect to manufacturing the device on a production basis are materially reduced.
A significant object of the invention is to provide a supporting means for the purpose above described, which may be extended beyond the entrance of the tubular means whereby to pilot or facilitate flow of the liquid into the entrance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device in which the wall structure preferably comprises a pair of moulded or formed half sections, each of which includes a relatively large portion provided with a recess and an extended or channel portion, whereby when the sections are correctly assembled the recesses will form the chamber, above referred to, and the channel portions will form a tubular formation which in certain of the devices hereinafter described, receives an inner extremity of a tubular means.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device which preferably includes an outer housing or casing which substantially surrounds the tubular formation formed by the channel portions of the half sections, the tubular means and the supporting means whereby to substantially maintain the components assembled. Cement may also be disposed in the housing whereby to assist in securing one or more of the components together.
A particularly significant objective is to provide a device in which the casing or housing thereof also serves as a grip or handle for attachment to a lance.
An important object is to provide a device or structure whereby one or more samples of predetermined size, weight and/or shape may be readily obtained.
Also, an object is to provide a device in which the half sections are preferably designed and constructed to accommodate appendage means whereby to facilitate identifying a sample or samples of metal obtained, including an improved method of attaching the appendage means to one or more samples.
A particular objective is to provide a modified device whereby samples of different shapes may be obtained, one of which, for example, may include a relatively large portion or head and one or more of which may be in the form of pin portions joined to the head, and the means utilized for obtaining one or more pin portions may also serve as a means for venting a chamber in which the head is formed as generally referred to above.
A specific object of the invention is to provide a modified device of the character described in the preceeding paragraph in which the means employed to obtain the sample which includes a head comprises the pair of half sections and the means for obtaining one or more pin samples comprises an outlet tube or tubes which are held between the sections and communicate with the chamber, the sections and outlet tubes are preferably imbedded in cement, and a housing or casing surrounds the sections and cement. This modified device also preferably includes a pair of telescoping inlet tubular means or tubes which are operatively associated with one another and the chamber whereby one of the tubular means extends beyond the other to support the latter and promote entry of a fluid into the one, and provide what may be termed a counter-recess or pocket for accommodating a deoxidizing element. The device may also include a plug confined within one end of the housing and filter means located between the plug and the outer ends of the outlet tubes.
A specific object is to provide a lance or wand with means, such as a connector which is so designed and constructed that any one of the devices disclosed herein may be readily detachably connected to the lance in any one of a number of infinite operative positions whereby to facilitate its use in obtaining a sample of liquid from a stream thereof.
An important object is to provide an improved method or methods for obtaining one or more different samples of molten metal.
Another specific object of the invention is to provide a device having tubular means provided with an enlarged funnel or cup-shaped end to facilitate entry of metal into the tubular means.
A further object is to provide different forms of means for supporting the tubular means which initially receives the molten metal or fluid.
An important object is to provide a modified structure comprising a pair of different devices which are assembled in a side-by-side relationship substantially within an outer casing or housing and by suitable holding means so that samples of different shapes may be substantially simultaneously obtained.
A particularly significant object is to provide each of the devices of the modified structure described in the preceding paragraph with a pair of inlets or tubular means, and a support which is common to and supports the outer extremities of both tubular means.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention or inventions is to provide devices or structures which are reliable, efficient and comprised of a minimum number of components or parts which can be economically manufactured and assembled on a production basis, all of which is disclosed in the drawings annexed hereto and constitute portions of the subject application.